Spawner
Spawner is a special hybrid clone of Crawler and Breed created by Bonesaw. Personality He has a form of split personality, combining memories and characters of both Crawler's and Breed's, which, apparently were not so much different. Spawner is less reckless than Ned and more careful and methodical, but not outright cowardly as Bradley.Ned would have been driven by those taunts, pushed to attack despite the apparent trap. Bradley would hang back, trusting his creations to do the work. But it was a bitter feeling, for those two parts of himself to find their way to shared common ground. A resentment of himself. ... He could heal rapidly, and his creations could use material to piece him back together, but he had been maintaining a Bradley mindset to avoid being provoked, and Bradley was one to run first when he was unsure. ... Time to not be Bradley anymore. He would be strategic about this, lunge for the more vulnerable targets.- Excerpt from Interlude 15.z II Relationships Ingenue His master. Appearance Spawner is tall, muscular, and grotesque.Her fourth hero was tall, muscular, with hair cropped close to the head, and a broad chin. Veins stood out in his arms and neck, and a number of little features stood out as alien, like his eyes that were black from corner to corner- and there were more than two of those eyes. Patterns stood out on his skin and gave his muscles interesting artistic shapes. If he wasn’t so alien he would be grotesque, but his strange appearance lent him enough allure she could enjoy his companionship. ... Touch was best, but Teacher had given her focus, no drawback, and she was learning to use it. To alter powers and their courses without the need for touch. ... With her power and with all of the focus in that power that Teacher had gifted her, she controlled the path of it. She chose the designs that would have been nearly random before, put her hands on controls, and painted him with her own brushes. To make him the beautiful sort of alien. - Excerpt from Interlude 15.y II He has peculiar patterns on his skin, courtesy of Ingenue tweaking his powers, and multiple sets of full-black eyes in addition to his other enhancements. Abilities and Powers Spawner powers evidently take more from the Breed, than the Crawler, after 2 years of existence he still maintained mostly humanoid form. He has rapid regeneration, prehensile tongue, gliding skinfolds, claws, and at that point is completely alien internally. He houses his bugs inside his body, and his body is completely shaped around this task, effectively turning him into a walking hive of birthing sacks.His entire body reformed and restructured, more gap than physical mass. Webbings of skin stretched to cover gaps here and there, but they were so thin the light could shine through them. - Excerpt from Interlude 15.z II He could carry around two hundreds of them, and produce hundred more in some minutes. His bugs retrieve bits and pieces of his victims as fuel to accelerate Spawner's regeneration and adaptations,Looking back, she could see the bugs climbing up Spawner’s legs and finding holes to nestle into. Holes in the thigh, in the very nice but alien buttocks, in sides, back… they brought the food in with them, to deposit it inside and feed their mother-father. The pieces helped accelerate the man’s regeneration, replacing missing skin and muscle. - Excerpt from Interlude 15.y II which extend to his minions too.Fluids within his chest and stomach churned. He could feel protein chains and calcium forming the basic infrastructure that would become full fledged children. They were stronger now. He had fed on the flesh from the Black Goat and from two of Valkyrie’s flock. By feeding he evolved, and by evolving, he improved his children. - Excerpt from Interlude 15.z II The bugs also actively help him to heal, and their biomass can be re-used.Someone struck him with lightning, and he felt it burn into his side. His stored children crawled to fill that void, some to be resources, others to dismantle, others to build something to replace. It was faster than healing on his own. - Excerpt from Interlude 15.z II Unlike Breed, Spawner is able to design and preprogram his bugs with specific tasks and orders in mind, choosing their evolutions, although he is still unable to control them beyond that.Interlude 15.z History Background Spawner was one of five special hybrid cones that bonesaw made for the Slaughterhouse 9000. While he did not take part in any relevant Slaughterhouse 9000 attacks, he is one of only two such creations to survived and participate in Gold Morning.I found members of Bonesaw’s Slaughterhouse Nine. Clones who’d fled, or who’d been left behind, lurking in dark corners, or simply hiding. A Mannequin, two Damsels that were keeping each other company, a Night Hag-Nyx hybrid, and a Crawler-Breed hybrid. - Excerpt from Speck 30.4 Which he also survived. Ward His larger history is unknown but within the two years since Gold Morning Spawner was turned into Teacher's thrall and added to Ingenue's harem.Interlude 15.y II Post-Time Bubble Pop During the Wardens' assault on Teacher's base Spawner guarded Ingenue against Valkyrie's Flock. Ingenue used him to teach a lesson to Black Goat. He was ordered to finish off Swansong. After killing several members of The Flock, that attempted a rescue, he was eventually baited and eliminated by her. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Clones Category:Hybrids Category:Master Category:Brute Category:Changer Category:Villains Category:Slaughterhouse Nine Category:The Taught Category:Point of View Character Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters